shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wakashu Hana
Popularly referred to as simply Shu or Hana, Wakashu Hana is a Dokken, and the sole-surviving member of the Circle of the Pictures of the Floating World, a renegade Circle of Tsukuyomi. Hana is also the and cook of the Thunder Beast Pirates, as well as the consumer of the Oroshi Oroshi no Mi, and one of the "Sacred Six", one of the six strongest members of her crew. ''Personality and Relationships WIP... Powers and Abilities As a direct result of being a member of the Amazora no Yotogi and one of the pupils of Aaron L. Goosby, '''Hana' is both a masterful user of haki and a capable practitioner of the martial arts. To make matters even worse, the addition of the Oroshi Oroshi no Mi results in a three-way combination that is far deadlier than even the Aaron Style itself! ''Speed Much like '''Aaron', Hana is extraordinarily fast. So much so, that she is fully capable of striking down most individuals before they have even realized that she has moved to do so. Unlike even Aaron himself, Shu's speed doesn't only extend to her legs. But rather it covers the entirety of her body. Every single last one of Hana's manipulable limbs can move at the same insane speed as her legs. Her fingers, wrist, elbows, shoulders, waist, neck, and even her eyes! Also like Aaron, the true secret to Hana's speed is her nigh-instantaneous acceleration. She can shift into her full speed far within the span of a single step. Thus she is capable of changing directions with little to no change in her speed. This makes her almost impossible for those whom are slower than her to land a blow upon her, for even the ancient tactic of striking where she is going to be can be nullified by the instantaneous change of directions which her acceleration allows. ''Endurance As a student of '''Aaron', Hana was pushed to have an inexhaustible level of stamina. While others may be stronger or more durable than Hana is, they sure as hell can't stay in the fight as long as Hana can! Thus it's possible for Hana to win a battle through naught but attrition alone! ''Martial Arts Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet Initially, Hana is only an average practitioner of this style. While she can indeed perform all of its maneuver, she is incapable of performing some of the more advance maneuvers such as '''Scale' or Pixel. Under normal circumstances, Hana utilizes the Banana Gator's Tail and its variations alongside the Oroshi Oroshi no Mi as a means of grating her target into pieces before they can react. However, after the time skip, Hana is a full-blown master of the style. So much so that she can use Pixel for an extended period of time without tiring in the least bit. ''Life Return At first, '''Hana' only knew Life Return as an aspect of her Way of the Only Skill; however, after the time skip Hana learns to use Life Return as an ability of its own. Allowing her to manipulate her metabolism in a manner that raises her temperature to a level that can compete with the temperature of the Diable Jambe itself. Essentially letting her to grate her enemies into barbeque chunks now. It should also be noted that Time Skip Hana can use Life Return as a means of entering not just the Mind Without Mind, but the Aaron Style as well. ''Way of the Only Skill Being a member of the Amazora no Yotogi, '''Hana' has been well-trained in the use of this skill. At first, Hana only used it to augment the amount of force she outputs with shockwaves. This made it infinitely easier for her to manage to grate someone through the use of her Oroshi Oroshi no Mi. However, after the time skip, Hana becomes skilled enough to emit a shockwave from any portion of her body. She also became capable of utilizing lesser shockwaves to focus a larger shockwave. Thus allowing her to inflict damage upon specific targets from large distances. ''The Mind Without Mind '''Hana' never has any experience with the Mind Without Mind until after the time skip where Hana learns to enter it at will through the use of Life Return. Though it should be noted that Hana prefers to enter Aaron Stye over the normal Mind Without Mind. ''Aaron Style Before the time skip, '''Hana' can not even HOPE about using the Aaron Style. However, after the time skip, Hana improves to the point where she can not only enter Aaron Style. But Hana can enter her own form of Aaron Style that she refers to as Hana Style. It should be noted that Hana's Aaron Style and the Hana Style both depict Hana's spirit as a gargantuan samurai. ''Haki Busoshoku Haki Before the Time Skip, Hana only used Busoshoku Haki as a part of her Way of the Only Skill. After the time skip, Hana begins to user it in the conventional manner as well. 'Transcendency Because the '''Way of the Only Skill gave Hana experienced in using haki within her body rather than outside of it, Hana was somewhat of a prodigy in using Transcendency on individual body parts. Though it should be noted that Hana is still incapable of using Transcendency on her entire body without becoming encumbered as a result of doing so. Thus Hana can NOT be considered to be a Transcendent. ''Kenbunshoku Haki Though '''Hana' CAN use Kenbunshoku Haki, she is notably lacking in terms of using it with skill. It can be said that while Hana has surpassed Aaron in Busoshoku Haki, she is still several levels below him in Kenbunshoku Haki. Even after the time skip. Devil Fruit Name - Oroshi Oroshi no Mi Type - Paramecia Hana's Devil Fruit is the forte of her fighting style. Most of her abilities revolves around giving her the force she needs to grate an individual with the power of this fruit. It should also be noted that Hana tends to user her fruit in her cooking as well. WIP... ''History'' Wip.... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Spook Category:Pirate Category:Cook Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Rukiryo Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Thunder Beast Pirates Category:Female